


make the fireflies dance

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1960s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, BDSM, Banter, Crack, Dom Steve Rogers, Dream Sex, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Groping, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Smut, Swearing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of CaptainWitch short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [Lt_sammi_matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_sammi_matthews/gifts), [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts), [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> Title from 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer

1\. Table of Contents

2\. ***** '[Dom!Steve' for Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39477853#workskin)

3\. '[Hurt/Comfort' for lt-sammi-matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39477889#workskin)

4\. ***** '[Take me now; Take me rough" and "Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39477937#workskin)

5\. ***** '[Morning wood sliding against your a**' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478003#workskin)

6\. ***** '[You know how I dream of you' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478054#workskin)

7\. '[Marriage of convenience' for lifeofamarvelgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478108#workskin)

8\. '[Carol of the Bells' for theonewithtoomanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478168#workskin)

9\. '[Pride' for lt-sammi-matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478201#workskin)

10\. '[Love confessions' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478225#workskin)

11\. '[In the Cold, Cold, Night' by jadziabear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478270#workskin)

12\. ***** '[Landslide' for heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478360#workskin)

13\. ***** '[I Touch Myself' for nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478453#workskin)

14\. '[Torn' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478519#workskin)

15\. '[Stay' for Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/39478564#workskin)

16\. ***** '[Pomegranate Sangria' for queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/40238483#workskin)

17\. '[C21 - Hurt/Comfort' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818523/chapters/44090833)


	2. *'Dom!Steve' for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Smut

“I think the real question is are you going to obey, Wanda?” 

She swallowed, her thighs clenched immediately. At the wheels obviously turning in his head. At the overwhelming arousal she suddenly felt. Her glutes twitched when Steve cracked the knuckles on his left hand. The one under hers. 

“I believe I asked you a question…” he ventured quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. “Are you going to obey, Wanda?” 

A pulse of arousal rolled through her belly, pooling right at the apex of her thighs.

She nodded. “Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, SIR.”


	3. 'Hurt/Comfort' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

It wasn’t often that Wanda saw Steve like this. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times. 

She didn’t like to admit how scared it made her. That someone so strong could ever be hurt. 

But, it didn’t matter. With the number of times he’d been there for her, holding her up when she wasn’t strong enough to do it on her own, holding her hand when she had no strength at all…

Wanda would go to Steve without a second thought. This was no different. 

So she approached the hospital bed, reaching out to hold his hand. “Steve?” she whispered, trying not to look at the bruises and the cuts…the way his leg looked suspended in the air. 

He smiled, crooked because of the way his face was swollen. “Hey there, Sweetheart…are you okay?” 

She laughed softly, reaching up to brush back his hair. “I think that’s my line…” 


	4. *'Take me now, take me rough' and 'Grinding down in his lap' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Frottage, Swearing

_Goddamn, she’s beautiful…_

Steve watched her as she writhed on top of him, rolling her hips to meet his, her thighs bracketing his…

“Wanda…” he whispered, pressing his lips against her neck. “Sweetheart…” 

She whimpered as she ground herself against him. Against his erection that he was too far gone to be embarrassed about.

He clutched at her waist, feeling the muscles in her belly tense and release. 

He kissed up her throat, finding her pulse point and sucking.

Her hand dropped down between them, rubbing at him through his pants. “Steve…” she murmured. “Please…”

“Wanda…” he let his head fall back on the couch, giving himself over to the sensation. The feel of her hand on him, even through his clothes was heady enough to make him take a minute. “Anything you want…name it…”

Her eyes widened as if she hadn’t expected him to agree. As if he was going to make her stop. When they’d been dancing around this for so long. This was the first time the stars had aligned and made it possible. There was no way he was going to stop her from taking whatever it was she wanted from him. He’d give her everything. She had to know that. 

“Anything, and it’s yours…” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Anything?” she echoed, sort of a question and sort of not. 

He nodded, catching her gaze and holding it. 

She reached for his hands, sliding one up under her shirt to cup her breast. She tugged at the waistband on her leggings, tucking his hand beneath it. 

He inhaled sharply as he felt soft skin, moving down through the patch of wiry hair and into the smooth slickness of her sex. He let out a tiny moan because she was wet with it… wet for him…

“Wanda…” he whispered reverently, sliding his fingers clumsily through her folds. It was awkward at this angle, but he’d make it work for her. She made a whiny noise in the back of her throat, rocking against his hand. 

“Take me now, Steve…take me rough…” 


	5. *'Morning wood sliding against your a**' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompts 2016
> 
> Frottage

Wanda’s eyes fluttered open, first taking in the sunlight streaming through the window and across the quilt on her bed. 

Steve’s arm was hooked around her waist, holding her fast against him. His breath was hot on her neck and she could feel the hard lines of his body pressed against her back. 

All the lines. All of them. 

She shifted slightly, her bottom pressing back against one hard line in particular. 

His body tensed as he woke up, mumbling something incoherent before pulling her close again. He took a deep breath, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Good morning…” 

“Good morning…” she echoed, wriggling slightly against him. 

He jumped like she’d burned him, pulling back away from her. “Oh…I’m…I’m sorry.” 

Wanda giggled and reached behind her, grasping his hip and pulling him back. “Nothing to be sorry about…” She rolled her hips back against him again. “I like this…” 

He huffed against her neck, his lips sucking gently at the place where her neck became her shoulder. “You know it’s involuntary…” 

She hummed and rubbed herself against him again, “Maybe so…but THIS isn’t…”


	6. *'You know I dream of you' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Dream Sex, Masturbation

_His hand rucked up her skirt, looking for her panties and finding none._

_“Wanda…” he whispered reverently._

_“Take me…”_

_“Here?” Steve looked around the common area. Anyone could walk in. Anyone. They should go back to her room. Or his room._

_“Please…” she leaned back towards him, pressing her rear against him._

_His hand had a mind of its own, going immediately to his belt and unbuckling it. He unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, reaching in to tug out his already stiff member._

_She pushed herself back against him, moaning at the feel of him. He put out a hand to steady her hips, pushing forward to slide his length through her already slick folds._

_Wanda gripped the arm of the chair in front of her with one hand, the other began to play with her breasts, her nipples peeked through the pattern of the lace bodice of her dress._

_Why hadn’t he noticed that she was naked underneath before now?_

_“Steve…” she moaned. “Take me…”_

_He tried to stifle the needy sound that issued from him. He flipped up her skirt to line himself up, pressing gently into her heat._

_She cried out, pushing back to meet his thrusts._

_“Jesus…” he blurted, already feeling his release on the brink. This was…. God, she was…Wanda…_

He awoke just as he was about to finish, his dick still hard in his shorts. Achingly hard. He debated on trying to think about something else, making it go away. 

It wasn’t going to go away.

The hot, hard STEEL in his shorts wasn’t going to just go away. 

He gingerly pushed them down and wrapped his hand around his length. A few strokes were all it took, and he spilled over the top of his fist, her name a whispered prayer on his lips.

He looked down at the mess, knowing that he was in trouble. So much trouble. She was going to know it happened again when she looked at him. 

And he didn’t know when they were going to find a chance to make love in the common room. 

God, he loved Wanda. But this desire of hers to make each and every one of his dreams come true…it was going to be his ruin.


	7. 'Marriage of Convenience' for lifeofamarvelgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Marriage of Convenience

“And how long do we have to stay married?” asked Steve, frowning slightly. 

Wanda’s heart sank. “Three years,” she mumbled, trying to will the tears not to fall. 

He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” 

“Oh—okay?” She wasn’t sure she heard him right. 

“Of course, Wanda. You know I’d do anything to help you.”


	8. 'Carol of the Bells' for theonewithtoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Feels, Heavy Angst

Wanda hummed quietly along with the choir, the familiar song bringing tears to her eyes even as Steve clasped her hand in his. His thumb stroked along the back of her hand and she allowed herself to just for a moment, remember her childhood in Sokovia. 

The song, “Shchedryk”, wasn’t strictly Sokovian, but Ukranian. It brought back floods of memories of herself and Pietro…their childhood friends…her mother and father…

She inhaled sharply and swallowed back the lump in her throat. Steve squeezed her hand, standing from his seat, gesturing for her to come with him. 

Wanda felt bad about getting emotional at what was supposed to be a wonderful gift from Steve, but he soon squashed any and all guilt she was feeling. He wrapped her up in his arms, whispering that it was okay. Shooing away Sam and Tony when they approached them. Instead, taking her home to the tower. Up to the medical unit where her brother lay comatose.

And he listened as she talked for the rest of the evening, one hand in Steve’s, the other in Pietro’s. She talked about her mother and father, but she didn’t cry. She smiled. Laughed. Remembered the happy memories because they were all she had now.

At least until Pietro woke up. 


	9. 'Pride' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> BAMF Wanda Maximoff

He heard her yell before he felt a thing. Well, he actually didn’t ever feel a thing. The crate that had been knocked off the top of one of the stacks in the A.I.M HQ Warehouse where they were currently engaged in a fight for their lives hovered just above his head, surrounded by a red forcefield that he knew belonged to Wanda. 

Steve quickly backed out of the way, watching with pride and awe as she slung it expertly back up into the slew of cronies who had pushed it on him to begin with. 

“Thank you!” He called over to her. 

She blew him a kiss and then she was off, using her energy as a booster to jump up onto the crates herself. 


	10. 'Love confessions' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Love confessions

“Be careful. I love you, I’ll talk to you when I get back…” Steve leaned down to kiss her, puzzling down at her when she didn’t kiss him back. “What?” 

“You’re really going to drop the love-bomb on me right before you leave?” Wanda asked, swatting his arm lightly. “Right before you leave? How am I supposed to deal with that?” 

He grinned. “I dunno, how about telling me you love me back?” 

She pursed her lips for a moment before replying. “Of course I love you too. You big oaf…” 


	11. 'In the Cold, Cold, Night' for jadziabear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'In the Cold, Cold, Night' by the White Stripes
> 
> Secret Relationship

Thunderstorms. 

Wanda was never good at handling them. She used to hide under the bed when she was younger. Sliding between the box spring and the floor and squeezing her eyes shut until the rolling thunder stopped. 

Pietro would find her, fast asleep and burrowed under the bed.

None of that was an option anymore, and sometimes, she felt trapped by all the space in the bedroom they’d given her here at the training facility. Like she was a tiny little bug.

It was because of the thunderstorms that it had started at all. 

Steve had simply come to check on her, finding her staring out the window at the lightning and the rain. Unshed tears quivered, falling over her cheeks when she sniffed. 

He’d wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, helping her stand and steering her towards her bed. 

And he just…hadn’t left.

Not until the next morning, when he’d whispered his apology, head bowed like they’d done something wrong.

And Wanda didn’t understand, because she hadn’t felt ashamed of anything until he did. 

Steve couldn’t or wouldn’t look at her for almost the entire week, finally meeting her gaze only after one of her energy orbs narrowly missed his head. It might or might not have been on purpose.

He’d turned to face her, eyes flashing and jaw set. "Watch yourself, Maximoff…“ he’d muttered. 

He came to her again that night. He kept assuring her it was the last time. The last time. 

But it wasn’t. 

Nowhere near. 

And Wanda found herself looking forward to the storms. Not just the thunderstorms, but whatever internal storms had Steve knocking on her door late at night. Whatever storms found him burrowing into her sheets for shelter. 

He eventually stopped last-timing her. Instead, kissing along her jaw and murmuring such nice things in her ear. Staying for longer and longer in the mornings. 

Getting ‘caught’ was inevitable. 

And his stern looks kept the snarky remarks to a minimum. In fact, she wasn’t sure there were ever going to be snarky remarks. 

Everyone seemed okay with the shift in the ranks.

And Wanda wasn’t scared of storms anymore. 


	12. *'Landslide' for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Grief/Mourning, Smut, Friends to Lovers

Wanda tried not to think. She’d done enough of that for a lifetime. She was more than thoughts. Than memories. She wanted to feel SOMETHING. 

So she felt his hands pulling at her clothing, ripping some of it in his zeal to just get it off her. Whispering apologies against her skin as he pressed his lips against her, his words became hot puffs of air as he worked off her dress. It pooled in a pile on the floor as he backed her up to her bed. 

“Steve…” she gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe, ripping her pantyhose off her legs. The sound was stark against the silence in the room. Louder than the stifled moans that escaped from the two of them as he let her finally get her hands on his clothes. Pushing off his jacket and ripping open the shirt underneath. Her nails scored his chest, hard enough to leave marks, but she wasn’t sure if they would. If she’d just marred his perfect chest or if it would be like she was never here. 

He grunted when she tugged at his belt, the black suit coming away beneath her dexterous fingers, maybe aided a little by telekinetic means. 

He pushed down his pants and underwear at once; his erection bobbed free. 

Wanda licked her lips, looking up into his eyes, reaching up to touch his cheek. She felt his turmoil. Saw some of the surface thoughts. A brown haired woman she recognized from the funeral programs and SHIELD files she’d seen. Red lips. Beautiful. Peggy. 

* * *

_The whole thing felt like Pietro’s funeral. Except as far as she knew, Peggy’s body was in that casket. Her family and friends would have a place to visit her._

_Not so for me, she thought bitterly._

_The only place she felt close to Pietro was when she was alone at night. When the water dripped from her kitchen faucet and she could think about her brother without worry of projecting her thoughts. Without worry of scaring someone. Of hurting someone._

_She quickly cleared her mind, turning instead to look at Steve. Their fearless leader, glaring at a casket and hunching over a pew. His eyes glazed over, unseeing._

_Wanda rose, finding herself scooting out of the pew and walking the few steps up to where Steve sat alone. She sat beside him stiffly. He turned to look at her, almost surprised to see her as she let her hand drag slowly over his back. Soothingly._

_He nodded once and went back to his glowering._

* * *

She leaned up to kiss him again and his thoughts muddled a little, pulled back from the surface. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the welts that were already fading. Around his shoulders as best as she could, around to his back. 

He put his knee between her legs and ghosted his fingertips over her panties. She moaned when he hooked fingers into the waistband, pushing them down. 

His fingers slid against her, the noises she made bounced off the walls, making the room feel even bigger than it normally did. Even though Steve was here. Steve, who was larger than life. Even he couldn’t fill the space around her. 

As he pressed into her, he captured her lips, swallowing the sounds she made as his hips pushed forward, as his thumb found her clit.

He set a pace that took her breath away. Hips collided with enough force to shake the bed. Steve gasped harshly, his eyes snapping open and boring into hers. “Wanda…” he whispered. “Wanda…” 

She felt something let loose inside her. Her release flowed from the places he touched, spreading through her body. He let out a loud groan and shuddered right along with her, his eyes wide and dark. Beseeching her. He caught and kept her gaze after, staring in wonder and barely blinking. 

She smiled, huffing out a soft laugh, which seemed to break whatever trance he seemed to be in. 

He pulled out and crawled up on her bed, reaching for her as she followed him, kicking off her pantyhose that were still attached to one foot.

She thought this part would be awkward, but she hadn’t cared enough when they got started to stop. 

It wasn’t. Awkward. 

His hand dragged smoothly over her back and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Thank you.” 

She shook her head, “It’s really nothing.”

“It’s everything. I’m sorry I wasn’t more help when—“ 

“Please. Don’t…” she murmured, snuggling closer to him. “I don’t want to think.” 

He was silent for a few seconds. “I can help with that.” 

He certainly could. 


	13. *'I Touch Myself' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyls (1990)
> 
> 1960s, Spy AU, Crack, Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my thought process on this…That song makes me think of Austin Powers…which made me giggle and think of Steve in American Flag undies doing that same dance to seduce Wanda…which made me think of a kick-ass 1960s Spy AU that’s been knocking around in my brain for a while…which gave me this. This little piece of smutty goodness. 1960s Spy AU, Secret Agent Steve is sent to Sokovia to convince Hydra’s newest weapons, the Maximoff Twins to switch sides. He does, and inadvertently seduces Wanda in the process. I could write more of this. Pietro side-eyeing Steve at every turn because he thinks Steve is just a James Bond wannabe who’s trying to shag and dash on his sister. Steve trying his damnedest to prove to Wanda that he doesn’t do casual. But like…you know…work keeps getting in the way? Those pesky national crises.

Steve slid his hand up her thigh as she lay back on the bed. 

Wanda Maximoff. Hydra’s newest weapon. 

He’d been sent her to convince her in whatever way he could…that it was in her best interests for both her and her brother to switch sides. 

As SHIELD’s premier agent, he was sent in to secure both Maximoffs. 

And he’d been expecting some lively conversation. Perhaps he’d spend some money on them. Take them out in his Corvette. Maybe to a bar. He hadn’t been in the field like this for a while. He didn’t really know how this kind of thing worked nowadays. 

He never, never, never thought in a million years that he’d be seducing Wanda Maximoff. Or that she’d be seducing him, rather. He didn’t know WHY he hadn’t thought about it, though. It was the 60s. Free love. Swinging. All that jazz. 

But good-old-fashioned Steve Rogers…he’d never thought that she’d be pulling his hand between her legs. Pressing it against her heat. 

“Captain America…” she whispered, her accent curling around the syllables of his code name.

“I think…I think you can call me Steve now…” he whispered, slipping his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties. 

The bed was round. Smack dab in the middle of the room. 

He’d gotten both of the Maximoffs out of Sokovia and into a hotel in England. And he’d really just come in here to make sure she was settling in alright. That’s all it had been. He’d checked in on her brother, who’d scowled and slammed the door in his face, and then he’d come in here. And somehow, somehow…that had ended with Wanda wrapped around his waist while he kissed her, walked her back to the bed. 

Maybe it had always been leading to this. He couldn’t really deny the connection between the two of them, now that it was all laid bare. Figuratively AND literally. 

He tugged down on her panties, laying down beside her and stroking her arm. "Show me how you touch yourself…“ he whispered, guiding her hand down between her legs. He wanted to make it good for her. Wanted to find out how she ticked. 

He covered her hand with his, felt her stiffen and moan when her fingers circled her clit. 

He took over, pressing his lips to her neck while he mimicked her movements. 

Her throaty moans were doing him in, coupled with the way she bucked against his fingers. The way her arousal coated them. 

“I have thought about this since I met you…” she murmured, making him throw caution to the wind, and a leg over her hips, grinding against her as she pulled and yanked at his belt. His button. His zipper. 

She pulled him out, stroking him gently as his fingers circled her clit at a frantic pace. 

“I don’t have anything…” he whispered, feeling for once, woefully unprepared. 

She arched an eyebrow, looking down at his cock in her hand. "I can finish you like this…“ 

He nodded, gasping as her hand circled him. Sliding up and down his length. 

She came first, hissing out his name and a few words he didn’t understand. 

He dropped his head to her shoulder, unable to last much longer with the way her thumb kept circling the head, spreading the slick all around. 

Steve groaned as he came…making a mess of her belly as his cock pulsed in her hand.

“Thank you…” she whispered, pressing her lips to his in a way that made him want her again. More. Still. He wasn’t sure, it was all running together at this point. He just knew he wasn’t through with her. He hoped she didn’t think he was THAT kind of guy. THAT kind of agent. 

He cleaned her off with his undershirt, pulling up his pants and helping her find her underwear when a loud explosion sounded in the hall. 

They both jumped up, righting their clothes and running for the hallway where they met Pietro. Her brother gave Steve a dirty look before they all ran out the back entrance. 

Steve couldn’t really be bothered with family drama at the present. He’d have enough on his plate trying to convince Wanda that this wasn’t just a one-time thing. 

Oh, and escaping from the terrorists.

Of course. The terrorists. 


	14. 'Torn' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia (1997)
> 
> Feels, Heavy Angst

Wanda’s eyes blurred with tears as she turned and stalked back to her bedroom. She couldn’t look at Vision’s face anymore. Not after what he’d said. Not after he’d as good as confirmed her fear that he’d changed his mind about her. 

Those were the key words here. HE had changed. She hadn’t. She was the same she ever was. A hopeless, hopeless mess that no amount of nice words could fix. 

She was so angry, that she didn’t see Steve walking towards her down the hall until she’d already collided with him. 

“Wanda…Wanda…” his hands went to her shoulders and suddenly she had collapsed against him, sobbing big wet tears against his gym wear. Smearing eyeliner and mascara and who knew what else all over the fabric.

The next thing she knew, he was scooping her into his arms, carrying her somewhere. And for once, she didn’t care where she was. Or where he was taking her. All she cared about was that HE WAS THERE. 

She wasn’t alone. 

Because ever since Pietro…

She sniffed and dissolved into more tears. She couldn’t even THINK about her brother…lying sedated in Dr. Cho’s cradle. His beard and hair growing, but still his eyes stayed closed. She had to come in to clip his fingernails, his toenails. Move his legs so the muscles wouldn’t freeze up. His body was unscarred, but for some reason, he was still asleep. 

No, for the first time in a while, she felt the warm presence of another person. And she didn’t care that it was Steve. Steve, her commander, her captain. Steve, who as far as she knew had never thrown a wayward glance in her direction. 

She didn’t care about anything, but sobbing out this…pain. This hurt that seemed to consume her. She needed to get it out. In shaky sobs against Captain America’s chest, his Under-Armor shirt clutched in her fists.

His hands were rubbing her back in small circles as he murmured comforting nonsense in her ear, his lips brushing against the lobe every so often and sending a shiver through her body that she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

She ignored it, though. Paid attention to his “there, there’s” and his “it’s okay’s” and his “I know, honey’s”. She eventually caught the rhythm of his breathing, timing her breaths with his, allowing him to calm her. 

“Wanda…” he whispered. 

She thought he was going to ask her something, his eyes looked quizzically into hers. 

“Wanda…” he repeated, “what do you need?” 

And he probably meant something along the lines of a bottle of water, some crackers, maybe a big tub of chocolate ice cream. 

But he wasn’t protesting at all when she leaned over tentatively, pausing several times to give him a chance to move, to press her lips to his. Her lips felt very wet against his dry, almost chapped ones. He moved his against hers, kissing her back until she broke it off, breathless. 

“I need YOU, Steve…please…”


	15. 'Stay' for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> "Stay' by Lisa Loeb (1995)
> 
> Feels

“Just…leave me alone…” Wanda turned and left the room in a huff. Left Steve standing there in the middle of the kitchen, holding his bread and his cheese and probably wondering what in the hell he’d done this time. He’d just been trying to make a sandwich.

She got this way around him a lot. When he didn’t give her the benefit of the doubt. When he’d make her decisions for her. When he’d automatically shut her out from the missions he thought would be too much for her. Didn’t even let her try to pick and choose. Just. Boom. No. "Stay here, Sweetheart.“

This time, it was Slovenia. 

When probably, given the option? No. She wouldn’t have wanted to go to Slovenia. It would have reminded her too much of home. Too much of…

She shook all thoughts of home out of her head. Home and… everything and _everyone_ who that brought to mind. 

She stalked off and Steve stayed where he was. Didn’t try to come after her. He never did.

Wanda secretly thought that maybe he was scared. That no matter what he said, he didn’t understand her and maybe even thought she’d hurt him. Which… she’d never… _ever_ hurt him. 

Sometimes though, she didn’t know what she wanted _him_ to do. If she wanted him to actually leave her alone, or if she wanted him to come after her. Cause a scene. Something. Anything that let her know that he cared. 

She chastised herself. _Of course he cares…of course he does! He just thinks this is what you want. You tell him to leave you alone, so he does. And you’re mad at him for listening to you, Silly Girl._

She’d gotten as far as her room when his hand appeared on her arm and made her jump a little. She turned towards him and he pulled her close to his chest. "Tell me to leave…” he whispered, “Tell me to leave you alone if that’s what you want…I’ll do whatever you want, Wanda…”

She didn’t know what she wanted. She wanted her brother back. She wanted everyone to stop treating her like a ticking time bomb. She wanted Steve to stop trying to protect her from everything and to just…be there when the bad things happened. Not trying to pre-emptively keep her from experiencing anything. How was she ever to grow if she never encountered _anything_?

She wanted him to just be a boyfriend, if that’s what they were to each other. Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Lovers? That’s what she wanted from him. 

“I’m capable of judging on my own…” she blurted. "For missions? I wouldn’t have come to Slovenia. I don’t seem to suffer from the same self-flagellation the rest of you seem to suffer from.“

“I didn’t think–”

“You don’t have to protect me from things. I don’t…NEED a protector. I just need…I _need_ …” She reached up and tugged him down, pressed her lips against his, swallowed the needy sound that he made. 

She broke off the kiss, still clutching the lapels of his shirt. 

“Tell me to leave you alone if that’s what you want…” he repeated, his arms clutching tightly at her waist. “I just want to give you what you want…” 

She shook her head. “Stay. Come in…and stay…” 


	16. *'Pomegranate Sangria' for ragwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts
> 
> Groping, Alcohol, Banter

Steve’s hand slid up her knit tights, rucking up the skirt of the red dress she’d chosen to wear. The one she’d bought especially for this brunch event. The one with the cream colored lace around the hem. 

The lace flipped up in her lap as he lowered his lips to her throat. The scratch of his beard made her want to squeal, but the way his fingers were fumbling with the waistband on her tights made her want to laugh.

The resulting sound was a short, loud squeal that gave him pause, his blue eyes blown wide when he pulled back enough to level his gaze at her. “Wanda, you okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Just didn’t expect to be groped in the coat check.” Her arms tightened around his broad shoulders. “By my Captain, no less.”

His cheeks reddened as he dipped down to steal a kiss. “Never thought I’d like that in this particular context…”

“What, being called ‘Captain’?” she teased.

“Nah, I knew I’d like  _ that _ …” His hand slid down past the waistband of her tights, skimming over her panties before moving down just where he wanted her. “I meant groping in the coat check.”


	17. 'C21 Hurt/Comfort' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#C21 - “Where are you? Tell me where you are!”_
> 
> Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

“Where are you? Tell me where you are!” Steve ran after Wanda, who could seemingly fly in his dreams.

Sure, he gave his lost girlfriend the power of flight, but he was still stuck jogging through quicksand on the ground trying to catch up.

“Wanda!” he called. “Please.”

But she was gone. She always left before he could find her.

He woke up in a cold sweat, his skin sticking to the sheets as he fought to kick them off. It had been months since he’d broken them out of the Raft. Months since Wanda had disappeared without a word.

Months since he’d even seen her, let alone held her in his arms.

Swearing, he finally untangled himself from the sheets and stalked out to the kitchen. He gazed out the window onto the street below and chugged a glass of tepid water, trying to calm down.

And that’s when he saw it. A red spark.

He dropped the glass in the sink and ran outside into the street. He was in his underwear, but the night air was warm when he pounded across the street and skidded to a halt in front of the woman sucking the last dredges of smoke from her lit cigarette.

She arched an eyebrow in Steve’s direction, but he muttered an apology and turned to go back inside, embarrassed, but knowing it likely wouldn’t be the last time. His blood was rushing so loudly in his ears, he never heard Wanda whisper his name from her hiding place.


End file.
